


The ones you should be afraid of

by Lady_Crystal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Torture, Violence, never piss off the winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Crystal/pseuds/Lady_Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt and Roy never believed Dean when he said he was going to be back and pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ones you should be afraid of

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first work in the supernatural fandom! as always, please forgive me for the mistakes in the text. English is not my first language. If you read any mistakes please contact me! I'll correct them immediately!  
> Thanks for reading and for eventual Kudos and comments!

 

Dean still remembered. He always did and he would always keep his word.

He told them. “when I come back, I’m gonna be pissed” and he was. Even after all the time passed. Because he could still see it in his head every time he closed his eyes.

The way Sam’s arms flipped up, the way the bullets tore his shirt and skin. His brother’s blood on the sheets. And, worst of all, he could still remember the exact angle Sam's back arched, the way his head flipped backwards and the soft sound of Sam’s body hitting the bed. Even in the last moment, Sam’s face was towards Dean. Eyes closed, arms up and blood on his chest. He looked so innocent in Dean's eyes, so harmless and... yes, even little. He could still hear Sam’s last pained breath leave his lungs and echo in his ears. His little brother was unarmed, vulnerable, he was defenceless.

But Walt had shot his brother twice, TWICE, in front of him. That was not something you forget or let go. Ever.

 It has to be said that that was not the only death he could see every time he closed his eyes. Hell he could still see the time Sam was stabbed in the back and died in his arms, or the time Anna put a pipe in his chest an all the other times someone hurt his little brother. They were all sealed in his brain. Every time he closed his eyes he could see each one of them in his head. But all those who had harmed his brother were dead or dealt with. Well, almost.

Now it was time to pay Roy and Walt a visit. Those two hunters were still alive. But not for long. Oh no. And he was gonna make sure of it. Even now after all this time he could still feel the fury and the fire inside his chest. The anger, the cold blooded urge to hurt them like they hurt his Sammy.

No, to hurt them worse. Now Walt was going to pay, he shot Sammy and him too. But Roy? Should he kill him too? Oh yeah... he remembered him saying “killing Sam was right”.

Well those are extremely stupid words to say in front of Dean motherfucking Winchester, especially after he saw Sam Winchester being shot in front of him. Nah, Roy was going to die too. He was going to hunt them down, just like John BAMF Winchester taught them. This was not going to be different than any other hunt.

He was not the only one to seek vengeance though.

Sam was pissed too.

Now it has to be said that Sammy has always been a forgiving type. He would have forgiven Roy and Walt if they had just shot him. But they had killed Dean too. Pretty much the worst mistake you could ever make. The trickster himself knew it was a bad idea to piss Sam motherfucking Winchester off by killing his brother. When he had woken up he had had enough time to see the body of his dead brother in the bed next to his. Yep. Roy and Walt were screwed.

Dean had been searching them for a while now. It was not easy finding them without raising any suspicions by asking other hunters. But when Sam had seen him working on the computer looking for the two hunters he had decided to help his brother. And they had finally found them. It is known that when the Winchester brothers work together to achieve something they cannot be stopped.

Hunting Roy and Walt had been easy for them. Hell, John Winchester’s boys knew how to surround their prey without it realizing it. Not until it was too late. And that was what had happened to Roy and Walt.

Sam and Dean had found a nice, abandoned, and isolated barn outside the city. And there they had dragged the couple of hunters. They hadn’t even seen them coming. Now both of them were tied on chairs. Dean was walking around them like a wolf surrounding its prey. He was enjoying it. And he was going to enjoy it even more later.

When Dean was finally next to him, in front of the two men, Sam pulled out the hood from their heads.

"Hi Walt. Hi Roy. Long time no see huh?" said Dean.

"Dean? Sam? How...?"

"I told you I was gonna be pissed." said Dean waving a knife nonchalantly. A creepy smile on his face. Sam on his side smiled too. It was even worse, it was a cold smile.

"that’s impossible! We shot you! You were dead!"

"and now we’re not!" smiled Dean. "and guess what? Now it’s your time to die."  he stepped closer and grabbed Walt’s jaw with his free hand.

"after all you said it yourself... You snuffed my brother..."  Dean poked Walt’s cheek with the knife, gashing open his skin.

"and then you killed him too..." added Sam coming closer.

It has to be said that usually Dean is the scary and intimidating one. But when Sam Winchester is pissed and angry, you are very likely to shit yourself. Six feet and four inches of slender, well trained, and deadly muscles are something you cannot escape.

"you see I get it... me... I started the apocalypse. But killing my brother? You know that’s something I don’t let go. Even when I’m dead."

"so, now it’s time to return the favour."

"WAIT! Wait! We can explain! Just hear us out! Please!" started Roy.

"hey Sammy? Do those word ring a bell to you?"

"you know what Dean? They kinda do! But where have I heard them before? ... Oh yeah! they were my last words before you shot me!" Sam looked at the two men in front of him. "we’ll pay you the same courtesy you paid me!"

"well not the same obviously! You can’t kill my brother and expect me to kill you nice and fast. No no no! You see... I’m gonna kill you slowly. I want you to know the pain I felt when you killed him." Dean paused and looked at Sam

"we might add a sign on them when we’re done. “this is what happens when you piss off a Winchester!” what do you think Sammy?"

"nah... after all everyone knows we are not to mess with. The only two who didn’t get the message are these two pieces of shit." Sam was looking ad Walt without even blinking. There was cold calculated fury in his eyes. enough to send the chills in their spines.

"now now... where do we start? Huh? Shall we take turns? You see... first I’m gonna torture you Walt... and then I’ll kill you. And you Roy... you’ll get the same treat... after all you were in to kill my little brother!" Dean rotated his knife and stabbed it into Walt’s hand. The man screamed loudly.

Sam on the other side took an iron bar that had been in the fire for a long time considering how red was the metal.  He just waited politely for Dean to extract the knife and took his time  inserting slowly the metal in the new hole in Walt’s hand.

"please! We thought we were doing the world a favour! please!" started Roy.

Dean shook his head. "no excuses... you shot my brother... that’s it. The only thing i want to hear from you are your screams. No, wait... I don't wanna hear them either! Sammy?"

Sam stepped away and searched for something in a bag. When he turned around he was holding two gaggers. Dean took one and secured it on Walt’s mouth while Sam did the same to Roy.

" Beasides it was a stupid thing to do, kill him in front of me! I mean... have you got any idea how many times Sam and I have fought for each-other? Have sacrificed ourselves for each-other? You know what people say about us. About our co-dependency... weak spot and blah blah blah... well they are right. So guess what... now you’ve got two really pissed off Winchesters on your asses."

It felt good to torture them together. It felt right. The two men’s muffled screams were extremely enjoyable for the boys. Each time they sliced a part of them, Sam and Dean felt a little better. They had spend their entire lives protecting each-other and avenging each-other. Now was feeling right to do this together.

Sam’s movement were precise and calculated. Every inch of skin that he burned, peeled, sliced or carved was calculated to give the maximum pain for the longest time.

But Dean? Dean just wanted to hurt his prey. He punched, choked, and stabbed without even caring too much of the pain level he was inflicting. As long as it made him feel good. And hell that felt good. He was breathing heavily after a particular exhausting and well placed combo of punches that had reduced Roy’s face to a bleeding mess. Sam calmly passed him the scalpel. Dean played with it for a couple of minutes, giving time to Roy to focus.

"and now you die Roy. My friend Cas is going to make sure you go to hell... and when you become a demon... please come back to me... so I can kill you again for good." and with a swing he gushed Roy’s throat open. The blood poured down his shirt and dripped on the floor. Roy was dead pretty soon.

Walt wasn’t as lucky. His torture continued for hours. They burned him, cut him, carved him, shot him, until there was no part of his skin that the Winchester hadn’t mutilated.

"how are you feeling Dean? Much better now right?" asked Sam leaving the electrocuting wire on Walt’s chest.

"oh yeah Sammy. Why don’t we end this and go get a cheeseburger? I’m getting hungry!"

"good idea!" said Sam.

"bye bye Walt... enjoy hell!" said Dean and powered up the wire. Walt’s body jerked a few times until there was no more life in it.

Sam and Dean salted and burned their bodies. They surely didn’t want a couple of annoying ghosts to follow them around. After all they had learned to be very thorough in their job. After all everyone was  starting to get it now... they were the ones you should be afraid of.


End file.
